Growing Up
by forever faerie
Summary: Anyone else notice that every time someone yells or snaps at Claudia when she isn't ready for it she kind of freezes or winces? this is my explanation why. mostly Claudia/Pete but in a sister/brother way. rated t for violance and sexual content. plz r
1. Claudia's Memories

**Growing Up**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so be kind to me because this is my first fanfic! Anyone else notice that every time someone yells or snaps at Claudia when she isn't ready for it she kind of freezes or winces? I have sooooo this fic is my explanation of why she does. Plus I'm adding the fact that she was around 10 when Joshua died sooo think 7-8 making her 19-almost 20 in now time.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, no matter how hard I wish**

Claudia Donovan had a really hard time relating and trusting men. She had grown up thinking that she wasn't worth the time or energy of most men and she still believed it. She couldn't recognize the fact that she had a family with the other warehouse agents because every family she had ever been a part of either died, walked out on her or she would walk out on them, or the men would beat her. Abuse was regular in her life, verbal emotional, physical and sexual, she wasn't use to it but she always expected it from someone she wanted to love. The only men in her life she could always trust were her dad and Joshua. Sadly one was dead and the other was in Sweden. Karma is lovely, isn't it?

Claudia Donovan was only 5 when she was in the back seat of her parents old Honda Accord. They were on their way to pick up Joshua from his science fair at his high school. She didn't remember hearing the car behind them, or how long it took for the police to get there. All she could remember was the crunching sound of medal and the feeling that she was flying through the air only to be stopped by a large oak tree on the high way. She was knocked out. The last she saw of her parents was their blood splattered across the windshield and all over the fuzzy valor seats.

Then, only 2 years latter her older brother vanished right before her eyes, leaving her alone with a strange man that he had called "Professor". It would be that same man who would accompany her to her first foster home.

The Smiths were nice enough during the first few weeks Claudia lived there. Mrs. Smith was always smiling and friendly and so were her children, Jenna and David. But Claudia had never met Mr. Smith until she was about to turn 9. He seemed nice too. But boy was she wrong. Later that night he woke her up and said in a quiet tone, "Listen, kid, I don't know what bullshit your pulling with my wife and kids but it won't work with me." Then he smacked her on the cheek and pushed her into the bed. She was treated this way for about a month when she ran away. Mrs. Smith filed a run away but Claudia wasn't going down without a fight. She said that Mr. Smith had beaten her and that she had the scares to prove it. Both parents denied the statement and she was sent back into their home.

**So that's the first chapter, sorry it's sooo short but I just want a tasting for you all so I can deside weather to continue to write it or not. There is a pretty green button that says "review" if you all want to be nice please press it. But if you don't then just read the story, I'm chill with either**

**33 forever faerie**


	2. Telling Pete

**A/N This chapter is a bit more like the pre-conversation to why all that info was spilled. BTdubs this story takes place just after around the bend, but most is in the past or in Claudia's memories.**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not mine**

Myka and Pete were back at the B&B. Myka was still laughing at the fact that Pete wasn't embarrassed by the street cam video and Pete was just glad that he wasn't violently insane anymore. Both looked up as the spunky red head walked into the room, looking slightly anxious. "Hey Claud? Everything alright?" Myka asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay, Pete?" He looked up at her but his smile quickly faded. "Claudia," he got up and crossed over to the other side of the room. "Hey I'm fine, okay? I'm not insane anymore and nothing's going to happen." He reached out to gently touch her arm but she stiffened even more. "Yeah thanks okay bye." She zipped out of the room. The man turned to his partner.

"What just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You wanna go…you know…girl talk?"

Myka paused. She had her own issues with men and found that the only way to treat it was if she talked to the problem. She could only hope that Claudia would be willing to talk to him though.

"No Pete. I think that you need to talk to her. Just trust me on this one." Myka knew that if she talked in Pete's defence that she would end up bashing on him also. So with that she got up and walked into the kitchen to try to help Leena.

_Here goes nothing,_ Pete thought to himself. He heaved himself off the couch and headed up the stairs to the whiz kid's room. He braced himself. "Hey Claud? Come on, open up? Please?" he waited for a moment. _Nothing, told ya so Myka! She won't open up for me!_ but the thought had bearly entered his mind before the door he had started to walk away from silently swung open. "Come on in, Pete" came a small voice from inside. He walked in. He knew that he was the first person other than Leena to ever enter this room.

It screamed 'Claudia'. It had dark purple walls and the floor was of dark wood with a creamy gray trim. Her electric guitar was in the corner along with a small amp. Surprisingly there was also an acoustic guitar and a violin in the same corner. Her bed was the same color as the trim and was pushed into the corner. She was sitting at a desk that occupied the space next to her mahogany dresser. "Hey Claud, what's up? Your not acting the same."

"What do you mean Pete?"

"I mean that you flinched like ten times and when ever me or Artie yells at you, you grab your arms and seem to brace youself for a…well a…"

"A punch? Maybe a smack or, usually I brace myself for a crapload of being blamed for being me, Pete. I'm not the secure girl that you want me to be. When I was younger I was often beaten by my foster parents and sometimes by my boyfriends. Yeah I had a crappy life but that's all I'm use to so just let me be okay?"

"No Claudia, please tell me, I just want to help you through this."

She sighed. That was the problem with having a guy like Pete living in the same house as you. He was kind but nosey. "Pete, I really don't wanna talk about it, maybe later?" she asked hopefully. "Nope, Claud. Tell me now."

**Soooo here ya go! I won't be able to update for a few days and I think that between homework, dance and the school play auditions when school starts I'll probs only update on the weekends or if I get a free day! Thanks for reading! Please review…they really are nice! Shout out to teal'c08 cuz their story is what lead me to writing a Claudia/Pete bro sis fic! **

**Forever Faerie**


	3. Poor Myka

**A/N I've decided that the chapters aren't long enough so I'm combining the flash backs with the regular modern day ones. So because I've been moving my sister into her dorm room at collage, I haven't been able to update, so today I'm going to try to give you guys 2 chapters! WHOOP!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know. If it was mine there would be more Egyptian mythology involved.**

** MEMORIES**

Claudia lived with the Smiths for another year. On her 9th birthday her best present was that the foster care company that they worked for wanted to move Claudia to a place where more people would be around. She was moved from a rural town in northern California to San Diego.

She became part of an extremely large foster family. Again she liked the first few weeks with the other 13 foster children. She shared a room with the only other girl, named Tamar. The girl was really skittish and, unfortunately, Claudia would soon understand why. Most of the boys were 7-13 but there were 4 older ones who enjoyed harassing the two girls. Insults became part of their daily conversation with Aaron, Ramón, Julius, and Drake. They were all 15-17, and they were (physically, mentally and emotionally) beating up Tamar, who was 14, and Claudia who's only 9. The rest of the "family" was fine. Claudia would spend the next 7 years of her life in this home.

The foster home was a 'melting pot' of cultures, mostly Black and Latino but some were Jewish and some Canadian and Native American kids lived there along with two White kids. Claudia fell into two slots in this pot. Her mother was Puerto Rican and he dad was just white. This was, what Claudia believed, was the reason behind Mr. Smith's nightly beatings that made her bleed so much.

Claudia found a new hope in family life in Tamar. The older girl would greet Claudia the same way, a shy smile then once their bedroom door was shut a tight embrace. Sadly, Claudia lost this comfort and sister to a horrid case of domestic violence from a highly abusive boyfriend. Tamar was only 16 years old

**WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13**

Claudia's flashback after Myka's accident on the field made her feel sick to her stomach. She wanted to run and hid like when Tamar had died. Stifling her sobs in the WH bathroom she washed her red and puffy face and returned to her desk, looking like she usually did. She had only told Pete the beginning of her life story because of this past mission. They (Myka and Pete) had to recover Pharaoh Rameses's scarab ring. This ring allowed the wearer to control those they believed inferior to themselves and, also, on command a whip, sword, or spear would form from the ring and could be used on the other thing/person/people. Unfortunately for Myka, this guy thought that all women were inferior to him. He whipped her so much that her blood stained the ring from gold to a copper color. Claudia shuddered when she remembered how similarly Tamar had died, but that jerk had used his hands and a knife for the job.

"Earth to Claudia…yoo hoo? Anybody in there?" she saw Pete's hand wave in front of her face.

"Yeah Pete, I'm alive. Whaddaya want?" she sounded a little nervous and tired, like she didn't want something…Artie just had a hard time placing what she didn't want. HE looked up from his desk to see the strong sarcastic young woman looking like she was a beaten down and suffering little girl. "Something you want to share with the class, Ms Donovan?" he asked sarcastically, hoping to get an equal snarl back. But all he got was a quick and quiet "No, sir" and a bunch of furious typing. Artie studied her for a moment and said, "Now I'm intrigued, spill it now!"

She winced, _he sounded just like Mr. Smith __and __Raymond at the same time. Not to mention HIM. But Artie and Pete always sound like HIM. HE's in every guy that I know, but that's probally just past trauma…way to quote the shrinks Claudia! Great job! Here's a smack for your ingratitude stupid girl! _Thought Claudia.

"Hey, Claud, just tell me, him, us? Pleas say something. Artie's scared and you've been stairing into space for the past, like I dunno, ten minutes."

"Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up now. I'm fine and I don't need to tell you guys anything. So yeah. I'm don't here. Artie?" she waited until he looked her in the eyes. "I'm heading back to Leena's, to help her then I'm off to visit Myka. G'bye." She rushed out of the office, leaving two extremely unsettled and confused agents in her wake.

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, advice is welcome along with coments, concerns and ideas! Sorry that it's been so long, I've been really busy and I'm hoping to get another up tonight. Thanks so much!**

**Forever Faerie**


	4. Sophia's Sick

**A/N I'm adding a character named Sophia tell me what you think of her along with her foster parents. Claudia gets two mini personalities the skittish one will be underlined bold and the rational one will be bold italics. Um yeah that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to syfy, not me**

Claudia was only 14 when Joey Vendez asked her out. Like some of her foster brothers he was involved in gangs, but not that much. He still went to school even though he was a senior and she was going to be a freshman. Claudia believed that it was love. She had never been this wrong in her entire life.

After a month or so he told her that she needed to start wearing some make up. He kept percisting at it until she gave in and started wearing some. Then different coments came. Things like her hair, cloths, skin, weight, and inteligents were more often than not insulted. After a year he said that she didn't love him enough. She didn everything for him but it wasn't enough. Eventually he said that the only way he knew that she loved him was for her to sleep with him. She resisted for a while then he just said, "Yo, Claud. Girl I love you, but your cheeting on me with one of those dudes in your house. I'm not cool with that." She tried to convince him but all she earned was a beating then he dared to say that if she didn't sleep with him, he would kill her. She did. Next thing she knew was that she was late for her period. He denied the kid. She was 16. She was so scared emotionally and physically. HE was the reason she didn't date. HE was the reason she ran from San Diego. HE was the reason that every time she looked at her daughter, Sophia, she saw only her own pain. So she was gone, living in a bohemian New York City. She wasn't kidding with Artie whe se said that she was a stripper. The experience had only proven her hypothesis more; all men were low-lifes and jerks who didn't care for women's reputation as long as they had a fun time and a punching bag.

**WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13 **

Claudia was back from visiting Myka. The older woman was still unconscious. When Claudia was back at Leena's, the Innkeeper called, "Hey Claud. I need you in her." The red head obliged and made her way to the kitchen watching Leena finish the salad for their dinner. She stopped and turned to look at the young apprentice with a weary look.

"A man named Marco Jacobs called looking for you."

"What did he want?"

"To tell you that Sophia was sick and in the hospital. Who is she, and who is he?"

"Did he say what she had?" Claudia asked, ignoring the previous questions.

"Meningitis, and you didn't answer my questions!" but Claudia never heard the end of the sentence. She was grabbing her coat as soon as she heard what her little girl had. On her way out she ran into Pete and Artie but she hardly noticed them. Her baby was in trouble.

Claudia rushed into the doors of the waiting room.

"I'm Claudia Donovan, I'm looking for Sophia Donovan. What room is she in?"

"She's in room 219, are you the birth mother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. The Jacobs have been asking for you."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"No problem"

She was off to her little girls' room. Outside of the room Marco and Julia Jacobs were waiting for her.

"Claudia, thank heavens that you're here!" the woman exclaimed. They were the foster parents and they loved Claudia like a daughter. They had watched her grow up in the Smith's home and they had believed her when she said that he abused her. They helped her raise Sophia by letting her live in their home, even though Claudia hated it, she couldn't risk the team finding out that she's not as sweet or innocent as they want her to be. Claudia spent every waking hour that she wasn't at the Warehouse with her daughter. Even when she was dating Todd she would sneak out at night and stay until maybe three in the morning just to see her kid.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is she alright?"

"She's stable, and she's awake and asking for you."

Claudia made her into the room, choking down tears as she saw the small girl with tubes and IV's attached to her. The little girl looked so much like her mother when she was that age, only with darker skin and deep brown eyes.

"Hey, Soph."

"Hi Mumma, guess what!"

"What baby?"

"The nurses name is Sophia too!"

A tired and teary-eyed Claudia was pulling into the drive of the B& B when the headlights illuminated her boss. "Aww Crappola!" she muttered

"OUT OF THE CAR CLAUDIA DONOVAN!" the man boomed. She braced herself for the worse and opened the door. "Get in the house," his tone was so low it was dangerous. Half of herself, (the skittish part) was about three seconds of jumping back into the car and driving the hell outta there, but the more rational part forced herself to obey.

In the B&B, Pete was pacing around the living room and Leena was sitting on the couch. Artie sat her down in the armchair, **if he hits you, they can't see it.**_**But they could**__**hear it, the THUNK of his hand on my face.**_**Not if he scratches you.** _Great, now I've got split personality disorder. _

"Claudia," Artie began, "sit now. What in your mind compelled you to leave without a note? Leaving without your farnsworth or cell phone, how were we suppose to contact you? You could've been kidnapped for all we knew! You came in here then just vanished! I thought that an artifact caused this, Pete thought otherwise so he called anywhere you had ties. Joshua is worried sick and we told Myka, she's up yes, and she went ballistic! Leena wouldn't stop crying and saying that it was her fault! Even Kelly was calling everywhere in town to see if someone saw you, she drove around the fields and actually, where were you?" all six eyes were looking at her. Pete had stopped pacing and Leena's eyes were puffy from crying. Claudia was almost in tears too. "Claudia?" Artie's tone was much softer, "Are you alright?" he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, but she winced under the contact. "I was j-just visiting S-Sophia." Tears leaked out from under her eyelids. "Can I g-go to m-my room now?" and without waiting for an answer she dashed up the stairs and was in her bedroom.

"What the hell was that?"

"I wish that I knew," replied the older agent.

"Well, I think it has something to do with her past and 'Sophia'. I also think that one, the other or both of you should find out why she was keeping secrets from her team. Artie, she broke down crying when you touched her arm, so I think that you should start there." Leena said calmly, as she wiped away the last few tears. Then she stood and returned to her kitchen to finish her apple pie and the last batch of Chock-Oat-chip cookies that were in the oven.

**This is the longest chapter. Should I keep the add in characters or not? Don't worry, Myka is coming back in the next chapter. Thanks for everything!**

**Forever Faerie**


	5. Pete Knows the Truth

**A/N: sooo this might be the last chapter, but I'm not really sure. I'm writing another Claudia ficlet and it's called ****The Daughter of the Gods****, and it has nothing to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Read it if you want, it's darker than this one and more graphic for violence. Sorry for the late update, my teachers have decided that homework should take like close to 20 hours rather than 3, but what are ya gonna do?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sophia…which is at least a cute thing to own**

When Claudia moved back to her old home, she started having visions of her brother; her first thought was that Sophia needed to get out of her life until she was sane or on medication. Her first thought for caretakers were either Jenna or David Smith, but then she was in contact with Marco, one of David's old friends and also a close friend of hers, and his wife, Julia Jacobs and she thought, "Why not ask them? They have two kids Rebecca and Tyler who are only three years older that Sophia. I could always still visit her and they wouldn't mind. Plus they live here in northern California." So that's what she did.

After a few months Sophia and the Jacobs they moved to South Dakota because of Marco's job. Claudia moved with them, selling her own small house for a one-room apartment. She didn't spend that much time in it, only when she slept and when Sophia visited her. Sophia's visits became less and less and Claudia was going to the Jacobs more and more. Soon Claudia couldn't ignore her brother and she found him and brought him back to this world with the help of Agent Author Neilson.

Then she was asked to stay on the team as tech support. She couldn't visit her baby as often as she wanted but Artie always gave her Sunday. On Sundays she would be with her little girl from 9am-9pm, a full 12 hours of doing nothing but playing with Sophia. When she was there with her little girl on Sunday made Claudia feel like the mother that she wanted to be.

When she dated Todd, she felt like her hypothesis was proved incorrect. She really liked him, spending time with him made up for all of her past mistakes. Then he dumped her, and she never felt a pain just that sharp. The pain of being rejected, of being let go, of being tossed aside was worse than any beating she had ever received. Because he didn't fully let her in and open up to her she blamed herself. Because of him her emotional walls grew higher and it became just as impossible to hack into her as it is to hack into the Warehouse.

**WH13WH13WH13WH13**

Claudia heard Pete and Artie arguing about something to do with her. They were outside her bedroom door and she heard occasional words and phrases like, "depressed" or "you should" then maybe a "Sophia" and "Her friend?" It drove her insane. She hopped off her bed and opened the door and said, "Let me make it easier for you two, I choose Pete to talk to, bye-bye Artie." Pete walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him.

"Have you ever messed up so bad that all you can thing is, 'How the hell did that happen'?"

Pete thought for a second then said, "Yes I have. Would you like the long version or the short version?" she contemplated for a bit and said, "I've got time to kill…Long it is!"

He smiled then said, "When I started drinking that was all I could really focus on. I'd wake up almost every morning with a different whore in my bed, not remembering the night before. On nigh an ex-girlfriend of mine found me at a club. We hooked up, I mean, I was drunk so was she and she's hot, so why not? Around five years later, I'm on AA and been sober for I dunno, three years give or take. She tracks me down and shows me a photo of a little five year old kid. She asks me to taka a perternity test. While I'm in Iraq she finds out that I'm the dad. I prayed each night during my Tour as a marine that I would se my son in real life. I did but shortly after I was sent out again. Now we email and talk. He wants to be in the Secret Serves, you know, he's just starting freshman year at collage. Maybe you'll be training together." She laughed and said "Maybe we will." The reason Pete told her about Paul was that he knew that if he didn't give her anything to build off of then she wouldn't tell him what she wanted to say. "Soooo what's your 'what the hell' moment?"

"When I was 16 I was going through a rough patch. I was being beaten by my beau, and, well, I guess I was being raped by him too. I turns jout that I was pregnant and Sophia is my baby and I love her but now she sick and might d-d" Claudia tried to choke down the tears and she said quietly, "she might die of meningitis." Pete hugged her really tight. He whispered in her ear, "You have been so brave but you've gotta tell Artie and Leena. He blames himself for making you cry when really you were close to crying anyway. Leena and Myka are confused as hell so they'll have to know. Alright? Everything will be okay."

He brought her down stairs for some cookies and scralled on a napkin was "Picking Myka up a 9:30pm. Artie and Leena" Claudia felt a lightbulb go off in her head. It was only 6:30 which means that Artie and Leena are going to visit with Myka before she leaves, so I could tell them al then and Pete could meet Sophia. "Hey Pete," and she shaired with him her master mind plan.

**WH13WH13WH13WH13WH13**

In the car, Claudia told him the rest of the story. They spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence. Pete couldn't help but think "She's so brave to try to do this alone. I'm really proud of her. She's only gone to one family but if she hadn't gone physic and saw Joshua she would still be doing this alone, working as hard as she could and never letting her daughter find out how tired she really was. Amazing."

In the hospital she singed them in then nodded her head to the Children's ICU. "C'mon, she's in 219." Before Pete could get through the open door Claudia poked her head in and said in a sing song voice he had never heard before, "Hey Soph. This guy back here is your Uncle Pete, but just call him Pete, okay baby? And don't be too annoying, okay?" she was obviously teasing her but she very seriously answered "okay Mumma." Pete then proceeded into the room to see a mini-Claudia hooked up to tubes, but she had the brightest smile, "Just like her mother," was all Pete could think.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOSPITAL

Artie called the B&B to check in on Pete and Claudia. All he got was Leena's voice mail and he hung up. Maybe they had gone out for a ride. He tried Claudia's Farnsworth. It rang and rang. Suddenly he saw the little red head. "Hey every body. Look, I know that I've been on the defensive side, then on the emotional side but I want you all to meet someone. Hey Myka, good to see you conscious, anyway come on, you just got to meet her." Leena looked up, "Are we finally privileged enough to meet the amazing Sophia?" Claudia looked over at her. "Yes you are, and she's finally old enough to understand why I can't be with her so much." She took them to Sophia and the rest of the team met the beautiful miniature Claudia.

**A/N so I think that that's about it. If you all want more then let me know. In the future I might write a sequel so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading, I enjoyed every review and pm. If you have any ideas for this story or my other then pm me and I'll reply in the next like, four-ish days! Oatmeal Scotchies for everybody (yes Artie's cookie from the first episode…don't judge me!) **

**Forever Faerie**


	6. Welcome Home Sophia

**AN I know that it's been a long time, but I just wasn't inspired by anything for this story so I decided to sit down and reread all of it and this is the first thing that came flying off my fingers.**

**DISCLAIMER: belongs to syfy…except my Sophia she's mine**

Myka's face was priceless as she watched the little girl interact with Pete. "Claudia, who is she to you?"

"Myka, Artie, Leena, meet Sophia Rose Donovan, my daughter."

Artie was truly surprised when she said that. He could hardly believe that this was possible. He quietly grabbed her arm and pulled her aside in the room. "What? Claudia, how, when _why_?" He pulled her out of the room. When Claudia passed Leena, she swore that she heard her mutter under her breath, "That explains the maturity and motherly streak in her." Artie looked at her like he had never seen her before.

"Artie, I'm still me. Sophia's been living with some friend of mine who have their own kids too. They've been too good to me. They took her in when I started loosing my mind. They let me see her and even now I still visit whenever I can. She has a sever case of meningitis, Artie. She could die. I really don't want to know what it feels like to lose you child." She clamed down, "Artie I'm scared."

"Claudia I will help you when Sophia is released"

"You mean 'if'."

"No I mean 'when' and when she is she will live at Leena's with her family, with her mother." Claudia smiled and hugged Artie. He broke the hug when he saw a doctor. He quickly pushed her towards Sophia's room. "Excuse me, doctor?" and he walked down the hall after him.

Claudia entered the room to see Pete and Leena sitting in chairs on the side of Sophia's bed and Myka sitting on the edge, telling her a story. "Then the evil witch died and the prince and princess got married and lived happily ever after." The child looked up and said, "Mumma, her stories are weird. I like yours better. Tell me the one about the fairies that help the man!" Myka saw a different Claudia in that room as she told a story of how some nature fairies helped a man make a journey for his family. She saw a beautiful and adoring mother basking in the glow from her daughter's love. "The ma, his wife, daughters, and dogs lived a long and loving life in the new land. The end."

Artie poked his head and said, "Claudia, come here again." She obliged, waiting to hear the worst from her father figure. He grinned, "Claudia, she's going to be seen by the best medical specialist in the country that deal with children between the ages of five weeks and five years."

WH13 WH13 WH13 WH13

Weeks went by. New pings came and Pete and Myka snagged bagged and tagged the different artifacts. Claudia stayed back at Leena's so, if needed, she could be back at the hospital at any given notice. Pete and Myka came home, one day, to the smell of chocolate chip cookies. They heard Leena call, "Don't you dare even thing about it Pete. These are for our mother and daughter when the get back home." Pete and Myka exchainged a small glance before celebrating; Sophia was finally going to be home with her family. Of course they all had visited her a lot while she was in the hospital. Either because she couldn't pronounce their names or just didn't like them, Sophia had taken to calling Pete "Petie", Myka, "Myk", Leena "Neena," and Artie, "Grampa". Then, interrupting Pete and Myka's mini party, they heard, "Welcome home, Sohp. Leena's made some chocolate chip cookies…" but the small girl had already found them. Claudia laughed quietly. Even if Pete and Sophia didn't get along well, this would have redeemed her in his eyes. Pete and Myka snuck up behind the toddler and started tickling her. The little girl started giggling uncontrollably. Pete and Myka looked behind her to see Artie and Claudia collapse on the couch. They rested for a split second before they heard Myka, Pete, Leena, and Sophia come into the room. Sophia quickly scrambled onto her mother's lap while eating a cookie. All Claudia could think of in this picture perfect family moment was how glad she was that her hypothesis was totally and completely incorrect.

**To quote my chem teacher, "That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Thank you all for reading and the lovely reviews, and subscriptions. Please read my other story Daughter of the Gods, which I will (hopefully) be updating soon. Alright! Thanks again to everyone and I hope you have fun fanficing!**

**Forever Faerie**


End file.
